pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Showdown in Gongole City
Showdown in Gongole City is fifth episode of Pokemon New Generation Plot Zack, Bire and Ariana arrived at Gongole City Zack: I haven't seen mountain before Ariana: But so high Zack: Where's city? Ariana: How I know it's inside volcanic mountain Zack: I'm afraid of volcanoes Ariana: Calm down. It's not active Zack: What that means Ariana: Have you ever been in school Zack: What's school Ariana: Now I know why you are so dumb Zack: Why? Ariana: Grrrhhhhh Zack: Can you explain me what is active volcano Ariana: Active volcano means it's full of lava and spit out it often Zack: What is lava Ariana: Where are you from Zack: I am from Delivor Town and I will be greatest Pokemon master Ariana: Oh... They get inside the city Zack: Where is gym with it leader Gudo *laugh* A tall, strong man appeared from shadow Man: What? Zack: Hi do you know where gym leader Gudo *laugh* is? Man: Why you are laughing? Zack: Because that name Ariana: How I know this is gym leader Gudo *whispering* Zack: What? I am sorry, I am sorry Gudo: Forget it. are you here for gym Zack: Of course Gudo: Follow Me They go to the stadium Referee: This will be a one-on-one battle and it will be over once each Pokemon of one side is unable to fight. This battle will start now! Zack: I will use my Bire Gudo: I will use Grugu Zack open Pokedex Pokedex: Grugu, the Stone Pokemon. Grugu is as hard as rock. It has little flower on it's head. Zack: Ok, Use ember Bire: Bire He breath fire to Grugu. Nothing Happend Gudo: Use Rock Throw Grugu: Gru-Gru-Gru-Gru-Gru-Gru-Gru Grugu throw bire rocks and Bire fell down Referee: Bire is unable to battle, Grugu wins Zack: Bire, return. Go Boaris Boaris get out from little ball Zack: Boaris use Karate Chop Boaris: Boar, Boar Boaris used Karate Chop on Grugu and throw him away Referee: Grugu is unable to battle, Boaris wins Gudo: You are finished now, Go Rockaroo Rockaroo jumped out from the Pokeball Gudo: Use Rock Wrecker Rockaroo: Rock-ar-oo Rockaroo throw giant boulder to boaris Zack: Use Rock Smash Boaris smash giant boulder into two pieces Zack: Great job, now use Hammer Arm Boaris: Boa, boa, boaris Gudo: Use Head Smash Boaris used his arm as hammer, but Rockaroo used head smash and throw him away Gudo: Great Job Rockaroo fell off Zack: What happend Pokedex: The user attack the target with full-powered headbutt. The user also take terrible damage Zack: Now I get it. *I remember that Officer Jenny said That is biggest boaris that she ever have seen* Boaris you are special, you are bigger than other ones. I know you can stand up and finish him up while he is fell off Boaris stand up easy Zack: Haa? Ariana: Don't you know? Fighting type is strong against Rock, and Rock is not very effective against Fighting Zack: Yeah. Use Superpower Boaris punch Rockaroo with great power and throw rockaroo to gym roof Referee: Rockaroo is unable to battle, Boaris wins that means challanger wins Gudo: You deserve this Mountains Badge Zack: Yes I have done it, oops sorry, We have done it As Zack get mountains badge they continue their journey to next Gym battle Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Choso